1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to dispensing devices. In particular, the present invention relates to a container for the dispensing of empty shipping cartons to secondary users.
2. Description of the Related Art
It has been known for many years that retail vendors, such as grocery stores, typically receive their stock in cartons which are useful for many other purposes, and may thus extend their useful life. These cartons typically take the form of cardboard boxes which may be used, after they are emptied, for the storage or transport of many items, which helps to save resources which would be spent on first-use packaging material. Such items may even include the items purchased from the retailer, where these items are too heavy for standard sacks or bags. While the utility of such cartons for their intended and secondary uses have been recognized, there have been many obstacles to the distribution, after unpacking, of such cartons for their secondary use.
In most retail establishments such cartons, containing their initial contents, are received from a back entrance and are emptied at, or returned after emptying to, a centralized location which allows inventory control. This location is typically concealed from the average purchasing consumer. This in itself poses an obstacle to distribution to secondary users. Such centralized locations also usually employ equipment for transport of the cartons which could cause injury to untrained persons, prompting restricted access to such areas to avoid liability for injury. Placing the cartons in an area accessible to customers uses valuable floor space which could be used for sales and increases labor costs due to moving the cartons to such area and stacking them in a stable configuration. Such a stack is unsightly and poses a danger of falling, which could subject the store owner to liability.